


In A World Like That

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Suggestive Dialogue, Swearing, slight show divergence, the world inverted, they are DUMBASSES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been pushed into their TWI roles by a meddling demon who feeds on their happiness. It puts them in a deep sleep and the only way to get out there is to find each other in TWI and fall in love. If they can do that, they will automatically fall out of the magical slumber the demon has placed them under. Otherwise, they fall into an eternal sleep. It’s upto Malec to find their way back to each other. It is set after the TWI episode in the show, so they have met each other once already
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane

When Magnus Bane woke up that morning, something had been very different. Everything around him looked as it always did, but felt extremely strange. He quickly shook the feeling and went about his day as he normally would. Magnus reached over to the table by his bed and grabbed his glasses. He brushed his teeth and poured himself a giant pot of coffee. He then fumbled around in his closet to find the only clean shirt left and paired it with a random pair of jeans.  _ Great, now I’m going to have to do some laundry. I fucking hate laundry. _

Magnus then headed downstairs to the antique store. His father had left him the store when he had passed a few years ago. Since then, Magnus had kept it in almost perfect condition. He grabbed one of his frayed light grey sweaters off the hook behind the door and went outside to get the mail. Usually, there was nothing interesting in the mail, but today was different. Between all the credit card statements and electricity bills, Magnus noticed a deep purple envelope with beautiful silver lettering. He frowned as he grabbed a butter knife to open the letter. Inside was a wonderfully designed lilac invitation with gold writing that matched the silver on the envelope. The invitation asked Magnus to join an antique exhibition at the Institute over the weekend.  _ Well, they’ve got style, I’ll give them that. _ This was Valentine Morgenstern's way of including other smaller businesses in his circle. Between taking care of this business and his tarot readings, Magnus didn’t exactly have time for such events.

The day had been quite busy with people coming through the doors of the store constantly. It had been hours and Magnus hadn’t had a chance to sit down yet. He glanced at the clock above his head. It was already past noon. The exhibition would have started by now. He wouldn’t be able to make it even if he wanted to. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a customer asking for assistance. After helping them out, Magnus finally had some time to himself. Or so he thought. Surely enough, the door swung wide open once again. However this time, a familiar face walked through it.

“You got the invitation?” Catarina called. She was a co-owner of Magnus’ antique store so it was obvious that she would have received an invitation as well. “I think you should go, Magnus. It might be good to get our name out there.”

“I’m a bit busy here, Cat. Besides, it’s already 1 PM. The exhibition started over an hour ago. They’re probably even done by now. I couldn’t go even if I wanted to.”

“Well, the invitation said it goes until 2 PM, so if you hurried you could make it,” Catarina said matter-of-factly.

“Well, I’m still busy so you go on ahead if you want to.” Catarina jumped over the counter to get behind the cash register.

“I would, Magnus, but you see I’m not the one who has a crush on the Institute’s Party Planner.” Magnus knew telling Cat about the boy he had met during the Morgensterns’ Mad Hatter party was a mistake. He rolled his eyes at her and glanced one more time at his watch.

“Well if it’s so important to you I guess I could go.” Magnus smiled at her. He grabbed his coffee off the counter and marched out the door.

By the time Magnus got to the Institute, the crew had already begun to pack up. All the tables had been cleared and the chairs were neatly stacked in the corner.

“Hi...I’m Magnus Bane. I was invited here to the antique exhibition?” Magnus pulled out his invitation from his pocket and tried asking one of the security guards at the door.

“I’m sorry but that exhibition has shut down for the day. Mr. Lightwood gave us strict orders to not let anybody in after 1:30.” Magnus let out a sigh of disbelief and threw his hands up in exasperation. All this was clearly for nothing.

***

Alexander Lightwood had been planning his exhibition for quite a while. After seeing his work at the Mad Hatter party, Valentine Morgenstern had asked him to take up a job as the Head of the Institute’s marketing and public relations team. It had been Alec’s idea to plan an exhibition in order to get to know the smaller businesses in the city. Many people would say that this whole thing was a charade for Alec to meet the man he saw at the Mad Hatter party.  _ Magnus, that's his name.  _ Those people would be right. Shy, adorable, and dorky was exactly Alec’s type. He knew that Magnus was an antique store owner so Alec had sent an invitation over to his store. Being the nerd Magnus was, Alec was certain that such an exhibition would draw him out. He had called antique collectors from all over New York to take part in this event. Despite having been planning this for months, something felt odd to Alec. Something was different.

“You know, if somebody planned an entire party just to get my attention, I would probably love them for the rest of my life.” Alec turned his head and saw Simon standing in the doorway. He smiled. Simon was one of his oldest and best friends.

“Well, seeing as I was the one who planned the housewarming party for you and my sister…”

“And I do love you. What can I say, I have a thing for Lightwoods.” Simon shrugged. Alec laughed at that. “You ready, Alec?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right down just give me a minute.” Simon shut the door behind him and Alec turned his attention back to the mirror. He was wearing a perfectly tailored navy colored suit with a well-ironed white button-down shirt. It brought out the blue in his eyes. His dark hair was messy but in an elegant sort of way. Silver rings adorned his long, graceful fingers. Alec picked up the black eyeliner laying on his dresser as a finishing touch to his ensemble. Alec had always been one for a little extra flair.

Satisfied with his look, Alec made his way downstairs to manage - according to Izzy, the correct term is  _ micro _ manage - the details of the event. Guests were filtering in through the doors of the Institute but there was no sign of Magnus. Alec glanced at his watch and sighed. It was almost 1 PM. Maybe he was wrong about this. Maybe he was wrong about Magnus altogether. He signaled his crew to start packing up for the day. He made his way over to the drinks table where his friends were waiting for him.

“Is he pining?” Alec heard Jace ask Simon.

“Oh, he’s pining.” Simon said. Alec shot them a glare.

“Alexander Lightwood does not  _ pine.” _ He retorted. “If Magnus isn’t going to come here, I’ll go to him.”

With that, Alec went to the address he had delivered the invitation to. He figured that if Magnus didn’t show it was probably because he got caught up at work. It was a bit of a walk but Alec didn’t mind. Magnus’ antique store was very well maintained. It had a certain class to it. Alec made his way through the store, searching for Magnus. He spotted a woman behind the counter and went over to her.

“Hey, uh, Catarina, I’m looking for Magnus?” He said, reading her name off of her badge.

“Oh, he actually left for the day. Can I take a message?” Alec shook his head.  _ Dammit, Magnus. _ Maybe this hadn’t gone the way Alec had planned for it to go, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have been pushed into their TWI roles by a meddling demon who feeds on their happiness. It puts them in a deep sleep and the only way to get out there is to find each other in TWI and fall in love. If they can do that, they will automatically fall out of the magical slumber the demon has placed them under. Otherwise, they fall into an eternal sleep. It’s upto Malec to find their way back to each other. It is set after the TWI episode in the show, so they have met each other once already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also sprinkled like a lot of parallels between real-world malec and TWI malec here and there because I am an absolute sucker for parallels. My Tumblr: @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane

Ever since Magnus had met that man with the black hair and the shiny blue eyes, something Lightwood, all sense of normalcy had disappeared from his life. He often found himself distracted or unfocused. A man he had met only once before had had such a captivating effect on him. There was so much about this man that was confusing him. And yet, Magnus couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to see him again.  _ Why would somebody so attractive be interested in a man like me in the first place? _ Catarina had warned him saying that this blue-eyed stranger was known to be a flirt. That he had broken many hearts before and will break Magnus’ if he wasn’t careful. Maybe she was right. Hell, Magnus didn’t even know his first name.  _ But how can somebody so pretty be so cruel? _ Magnus was very rudely brought back to reality when the phone by the cash register rang rather loudly.

“Bane’s Antique Store, how can I help you?” he said, still distracted.

“Magnus, right? Hi, I’m Alec. Alexander Lightwood. I was in your store the other day and I must say some of your pieces are extremely gorgeous. Do you think you could come down by the Institute and maybe help me decide on a few?”  _ Fuck.  _ Magnus recognized the name Lightwood as the Institute’s lead marketing agent. Also known as Magnus’ blue-eyed stranger. His voice was flirty, as it had been the first night they had met. Suddenly, all of Catarina’s warnings about being careful exited Magnus’ brain.

“I...uh,” Magnus cleared his throat. “I’ll be there, Mr. Lightwood.”

“As sexy as that sounds coming from you, Magnus, please call me Alec. I’ll see you in the evening.” With that, Alec put down the receiver, leaving a blushing Magnus on the other end.

“Who was that?” Catarina asked. Magnus just shook his head in response.

Evening could not have arrived fast enough for Magnus. Much as he tried to fight Catarina on it, there was no denying that he was indeed crushing on Mr. Lightwood - sorry,  _ Alexander _ . From what Magnus had seen, Alec was almost always immaculately dressed. There is not a single hair out of place on that boy. Magnus, despite trying his best to match that, could only come with a white button-down shirt paired with his black skinny jeans and a matching pair of converses. His thick black-rimmed glasses complimented the look perfectly. With a final look in the mirror, Magnus left for the Institute.

The closer he got to the Institute, the more his nervousness increased. He took a deep breath as he paused in front of the large familiar gates.  _ Well, too late to turn back now, Magnus. _ Calming himself down, he opened the doors and stepped inside the Institute, looking around for the man who had called him here in the first place. Scanning around the room, Magnus finally saw Alec. He was wearing a well-fitted blue shirt that accentuated his eyes with dark acid-wash jeans. His tall frame was resting against an expensive looking desk.  _ If only I could be that desk. _ Alec must have seen Magnus standing there because he was now making his way over. Magnus quickly dusted his shirt and smiled at the taller boy.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, smiling back. Magnus nodded.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus corrected himself. “Alec.”

“Oh no, please, keep the  _ Alexander. _ I like the way you say it.” Alec said, winking at him. Magnus blushed at that, which earned him a smirk in return. “Come on then, let me show you around the Institute.”

As Alec was showing him around, Magnus couldn’t help but sneak glances at him. He was sure he even caught Alec looking back at him a few times. Magnus still wasn’t fully confident that somebody who looked and dressed like a fucking model would ever be interested in the likes of him.

“You could have had anyone do this for you. Why did you ask me?” Magnus said before he realized that he had, in fact, said that out loud. The words just fell out of his mouth, before he had a chance to control them.  _ FUUUUUUUUUCK _ . Alec almost immediately turned to face Magnus, with two drinks in his hands. He offered one to Magnus.

“Well, why’d you come?” Magnus could say nothing much but stare at the man standing in front of him. “I wanted to see you again. I trust you, Magnus. I don’t know why but I do.”

“I-I have to go. I’ll, uh, send you my feedback.” Magnus quickly gathered his things and fled the Institute, his heart still pounding against his chest. Alec’s sudden candidness had caught him off guard and left him at a loss for words.  _ Until I see you again, Alexander. _

***

Alec had spent the last two hours laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had invited Magnus to the antique exhibition a few days ago but they had missed each other. Normally, Alec would have given up after that, but there was something about Magnus that made Alec want to see him again. He sighed as he tried to devise a plan to attract Magnus’ attention. He suddenly sprang from the bed, his ocean blue eyes twinkling. Simon, who happened to have been watching all of this for quite some time, raised an eyebrow in question.

“Do I even want to know?” He asked, despite his better judgment. Alec just waved a hand to shush Simon and dialed the number to Magnus’ store.

“Bane’s Antique Store, how can I help you?” He assumed the voice on the other end to be Magnus’.

“Magnus, right? Hi, I’m Alec. Alexander Lightwood. I was in your store the other day and I must say some of your pieces are extremely gorgeous. Do you think you could come down by the Institute and maybe help me decide on a few?” 

“I...uh, I’ll be there, Mr. Lightwood.” Alec sucked in a breath at the use of that name.

“As sexy as that sounds coming from you, Magnus, please call me Alec. I’ll see you in the evening.” Alec quickly cut the phone and smirked at Simon, who shook his head.

“So much for not pining.”

“Hey! I was not pining. I’m just trying to get to know him better.” That was a lie. Alexander Lightwood was most certainly pining, a feeling that was very new to the young man.  _ What are you doing to me, Magnus Bane? _

By the time evening came around, Alec had attired himself in some of the finest clothes he owned. He made his way to the lounge, where the rest of his friends had already gathered. He frowned as he made his way over to them.

“Hi, Alec.” They said in unison.

“Jace, Simon, please definitely take this the wrong way. What the FUCK are you doing here?”

“Well, Si said you were pining again so I had to come and see it for myself. It’s hilarious what this boy has done to you.” Alec simply rolled his eyes at them, keeping his attention locked at the front entrance.

“What are you going to do if he doesn’t show up, Alec?” Jace asked.

“Well, then I guess I’ll have my answer.” Their conversation was cut short, however, when Alec caught the eye of a young boy in glasses and a button-down shirt.  _ Magnus. _ Alec immediately left the corner his friends were standing in and made his way over to Magnus. Magnus shot Alec a smile that made his heart jump. Composing himself, he smiled back.

“Magnus?”

“Hello, Alexander. Alec.” There was something about the way Magnus said his name that seemed to have taken away Alec’s abilities to function.

“Oh no, please,” Alec finally found his voice. “Keep the  _ Alexander. _ I like the way you say it.” Blush tinted Magnus’ cheeks and Alec seemed very pleased with himself.

“Come on, then,” Alec added. “Let me show you around the Institute.”

As they were traipsing through the Institute, Alec noted several occasions where he had caught Magnus staring at him. Although he had to admit, he had been staring too.  _ It’s the eyes. They’re so fucking intense. _ Alec had never felt this way about anyone. Sure there had been many passing flings, but even Alexander knew that this was more than that. He shook his head ever so slightly and carefully poured out two drinks.

“You could have had anyone do this for you. Why did you ask me?” Magnus’ voice came from behind him. Alec spun around almost immediately. Magnus’ face indicated that he had not meant to say that.

“Well, why’d you come?” Alec asked, holding Magnus’ golden eyes in his blue ones. “I wanted to see you again. I trust you, Magnus. I don’t know why but I do.”

Alec must have said something wrong because Magnus began gathering all things. Alec simply followed him with his eyes from across the room.

“I-I have to go. I’ll, uh, send you my feedback.” Magnus said rather hastily. Before Alec even had a chance to object, Magnus was already out the door. Alec sighed and bent to the floor, picking up a small piece of paper that Magnus seemed to have dropped behind him. He quickly realized that the paper he was holding in his hand was in fact a business card, one that had Magnus’ personal phone number on it.  _ Until we meet again, Magnus. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have been pushed into their TWI roles by a meddling demon who feeds on their happiness. It puts them in a deep sleep and the only way to get out there is to find each other in TWI and fall in love. If they can do that, they will automatically fall out of the magical slumber the demon has placed them under. Otherwise, they fall into an eternal sleep. It’s upto Malec to find their way back to each other. It is set after the TWI episode in the show, so they have met each other once already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone a bit overboard with the pining but anyone who knows me knows that that was bound to happen.

Magnus could not stop thinking about the incidents that had occurred at the Institute the night before. He woke up, hoping it had all just been a bad dream. Upon realizing that he had in fact frozen and run out on what was probably his only shot with Alexander, he buried his face in his pillow and let out a muffled scream.  _ Great fucking job, Magnus. _ Trying his best to ignore his thoughts about the piercing blue eyes that he was falling for, he lifted himself off his bed and attempted to get dressed for the day. He set aside a large pot of coffee and began to make himself breakfast. He was thankful that it was a Sunday because he definitely did not have the mental capacity to be at work with Alexander on his mind.  _ Well, he will probably never want to see you again so at least you can’t make a fool out of yourself in front of him twice. _ Magnus’ attention was soon diverted from his thoughts and his food when his phone began to ring.

“Cat, I know you want me to get coffee with your friends but today is my only day off and I’d much rather stay in,” Magnus complained over the phone.

“Well, I’m not Cat, but I would absolutely love to go grab a coffee with you.”  _ Oh, no.  _ Magnus knew that voice. It was Alec’s.

“Oh um hi, Alexander. I was expecting a call from a friend. I’m sorry.” Magnus heard Alec chuckle on the other end.

“It’s alright, Mags.”  _ Mags?  _ “I just wanted a chance to talk to you.”

“Oh. You wanna come over later today? I can text you my address.” Magnus said without thinking. He had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but after last night, he was thankful.

“Sounds perfect. I will see you then, sweetheart.” Magnus could most definitely see Alec smirking behind the phone.  _ Did I just invite this man on a date? _ In a state of extreme panic, he called Catarina, hoping she would pick up. As soon as she did, he screamed.

“Magnus, what have you done now?”

“Alexander.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I mean I didn’t  _ do _ Alexander….but I may have accidentally asked him out.”

“How do you accidentally ask somebody out? No, wait. I changed my mind. I don’t wanna know.” Cat sighed. “Look, if you’re having second thoughts, just tell him. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“That’s the thing. I need your help to prepare for the date, not to cancel it.” He could hear Catarina’s voice perk up.

“I may not fully approve of Alec, but I have been waiting to hear you say those words for a very long time. I will be right over.”

Catarina came by almost instantly and made a bee-line for Magnus’ closet. After much deliberation, she pulled out a pair of dark purple pants that Magnus didn’t even know he had and a simple lilac sweater. Catarina had paired them together so effortlessly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But to her credit, the outfit she had put together was, in fact, better than possibly anything Magnus had ever worn before. Maybe he should dress like this more often.

“Now for your hair,” Catarina said, putting some sort of gel on his head. Magnus could have sworn that he saw some glitter in there. After what felt like hours, Magnus’ look was complete. He had to admit that he looked better than he ever had before. He smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. He gave Catarina a quick hug.

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Magnus.” She warned as she left. Magnus looked over to his watch. Alec would be here any minute. Magnus swiftly hid all the trash under his bed and cleared the dining table. He rushed to the door as he heard the bell go off.  _ You don’t waste any time, do you, Alexander? _ As Magnus opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Alec. He was dressed in a comfortable black hoodie and black jeans. In his hands were takeout containers. Magnus couldn’t understand what it was but this casual outfit made him look more handsome than any of his branded clothes ever could. Magnus smiled a little to himself. Alec made his way over to the dining table and set down the food.

“You look really nice, Magnus. Were you going somewhere?”  _ Oh no, this isn’t really a date, is it? _

“Uh, yeah.” He could have sworn he saw Alec’s face fall.  _ Did he want me to dress up for him? _ Magnus quickly dismissed the thought.

“Magnus, look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have flirted with you like that. Clearly, it’s not something you are into. It’s just that I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I know I have a reputation of being some sort of a heartbreaker but you, Magnus, have unlocked something in me. Something so new but so fucking exciting.” Magnus stood their speechless, unsure of what he should say. He grabbed a chair and sat opposite Alexander.

“You know I had a plan for my life. I thought I knew what I was doing. But then you came along and threw me off. You confuse me, Alexander. It’s not that I don’t like you flirting with me. It’s just that I’m not sure I’m ready for it. I’m...I’m sorry, Alexander.” Magnus regretted saying those words but between all his work, he certainly didn’t have time for a relationship. And Alec didn’t deserve that. Alec deserved to be with somebody who could make time for him. Somebody who could make him happy.

“I don’t expect you to feel what I feel. I know you’re confused. So am I. But I just want you to know that I will be here if you ever need me.” Alec got up and dusted his hoodie. “Have a good day, Magnus.”

***

Alec woke up early the next morning but stayed in his bed, thinking about the events that had occurred the night before. He could help but feel guilty for putting Magnus on the spot like that. He sighed as he sat straight up and pulled out a piece of paper from the table at the side of his bed. On that paper, in neat and elegant cursive, was the name, Magnus Bane. Under that was a phone number, which Alec assumed was Magnus’. Magnus had dropped this behind himself when he rushed out of the Institute the night before. Alec took a deep breath to calm his nerves, picked up the phone, and dialed the number. Normally, Alec never felt nervous about calling somebody. Or guilty about flirting with them. He always believed that if somebody didn’t want him, that was their fault. But Magnus had changed all of that. His intense golden eyes made Alec feel so many different things all at once. As he sat daydreaming about those cat-like orbs, he almost didn’t notice when Magnus had picked up the phone.

“Cat, I know you want me to get coffee with your friends but today is my only day off and I’d much rather stay in,” Magnus said before Alec even had the chance to open his mouth.

“Well, I’m not Cat, but I would absolutely love to go grab a coffee with you.” Alec smiled like a thirteen-year-old school-girl, knowing Magnus won’t be able to see him.

“Oh um hi, Alexander. I was expecting a call from a friend. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, Mags. I just wanted a chance to talk to you.”  _ And also I fucking miss you. _

“Oh. You wanna come over later today? I can text you my address.” That caught Alec off guard. He wasn’t expecting Magnus to be forward.

“Sounds perfect. I will see you then, sweetheart.” He replied, trying not to let the excitement in his voice betray his feelings. He lifted himself off the bed and headed to get himself some breakfast and get dressed for the day.

When Alec came out of the shower, he was dressed in an extremely casual outfit - a black hoodie and jeans. His hair was a wet sloppy mess, constantly falling in his face.

“You know you should lock your door.” A voice came from behind Alec, causing him to jump. He turned to find his best friend, Simon, grinning at him.

“What the fuck, Si? You can’t just barge into my room like that. I could’ve been...indecent.” Alec said, trying to find the right choice of words.

“I would have been okay with that.”

“Simon! You are committed to my little sister. Why do I need to keep reminding you of that?”

“Not my fault you Lightwoods are so painfully beautiful all the time. Also, Magnus texted you. Said to come over in like an hour.” Simon said, waving Alec’s phone in his face. Alec lunged forward to grab it out of Simon’s hands.

“Don’t touch my things.” He mumbled as he made his way out the door.

Before Alec made his way to Magnus’ he stopped over at a sushi bar. He figured both him and Magnus could use some lunch while they were there.  _ It’s still not a date, Alec. _ He picked up the food and went over to Magnus’ place. As he climbed the stairs that led to the apartment, he realized that he was still in his hoodie and jeans, not having had the time to change into something with a bit more of a flair. Using the front camera on his phone, he fixed his hair as best he could. He steadied himself and rang the bell.

When Magnus opened the door, Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor. He was dressed in a beautiful purple-themed outfit, with glitter in his hair. Alec had never seen Magnus dressed in such a manner. While he absolutely enjoyed a dorky Magnus in his big black glasses, this was certainly a welcome change.

“You look really nice, Magnus. Were you going somewhere?” Alec asked as he set the food down on Magnus’ table.

“Uh, yeah.” Alec’s face fell. _ But why are you upset, Alec? You knew this wasn’t a date. _

“Magnus, look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have flirted with you like that. Clearly, it’s not something you are into. It’s just that I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I know I have a reputation of being some sort of a heartbreaker but you, Magnus, have unlocked something in me. Something so new but so fucking exciting.” Alec blurted out, instinctively. The silence he received made him even more anxious. He tried to search Magnus’ face for some kind of response.

“You know I had a plan for my life. I thought I knew what I was doing. But then you came along and threw me off. You confuse me, Alexander. It’s not that I don’t like you flirting with me. It’s just that I’m not sure I’m ready for it. I’m...I’m sorry, Alexander.”  _ Why the fuck does this hurt so much? _ Alec tried to suppress his feelings. He tried to fight the pain that seemed to have settled in his chest. Alec cared about Magnus. Perhaps more than he would care to admit. He wanted Magnus to be happy. He knew better than to try to coerce Magnus into something he didn’t want.

“I don’t expect you to feel what I feel. I know you’re confused. So am I. But I just want you to know that I will be here if you ever need me. Have a good day, Magnus.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have been pushed into their TWI roles by a meddling demon who feeds on their happiness. It puts them in a deep sleep and the only way to get out there is to find each other in TWI and fall in love. If they can do that, they will automatically fall out of the magical slumber the demon has placed them under. Otherwise, they fall into an eternal sleep. It’s upto Malec to find their way back to each other. It is set after the TWI episode in the show, so they have met each other once already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To all my Catarinas out there <3 My tumblr: @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane

Empty. And a little hollow. That’s what Magnus had been feeling for the last few days, ever since Alec’s visit. He didn’t understand how it was possible to break up with somebody who he was never even dating in the first place, but that’s what this felt like. Sure, Magnus had had his heartbroken in the past, but this was different. Oddly enough, this hurt a lot more than real break-up ever had. He kept telling himself it was for the best, for himself as well as for Alexander.  _ But it doesn’t feel like it, does it? _ For the last few days, Magnus had been warring with himself, trying to decide whether he had made the right decision or not. He had fought the urge to dial Alec’s number on multiple occasions. Even now, he lay on his bed, his eyes closed. He could see Alexander’s face in front of him with his dark hair and deep blue eyes. Magnus sighed and called Catarina, the only person he knew who would be able to help him in this situation.

“Magnus?” She asked as she picked up the phone. “Is everything ok?”

“Cat, can you come over? Please?” He replied, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. Despite that, Catarina must have sensed the urgency in his voice.

“I’m on my way.”

Sure enough, Cat was over in minutes. She made her way into Magnus’ room and gave him a much-needed hug. As her arms encircled Magnus’ body, he felt some of the pent up tension release in the form of tears.

“Oh, Magnus.” Catarina consoled in a soft voice. Magnus could only sniffle in response. After calming down a little, he looked directly at her.

“I miss him. I don’t know why. I just...I never felt like this before. There is something so familiar so comforting about Alexander, and I miss him, Cat.” Catarina held Magnus’s face between her hands.

“Then talk to him. Look, I know I had my doubts about Alexander before, but you’re my best friend. I will always want the best for you, Magnus. It is obvious that not being with him hurts you a lot more than being with him ever could. So please go talk to him.”

“Cat, why would he want to talk to me? After what I did?” Magnus asked, his golden eyes still lined with tears.

“Because from what I can tell, he likes you at least as much as you like him. I’m sure he’s hurting just as much.” The idea of Alexander -  _ his  _ Alexander - hurting stirred a sharp pain in Magnus’ chest. He still didn’t understand how he let himself get attached to a man he barely knew, but maybe that’s what life does sometimes.

“And if it doesn’t work? If it fails? If I put both of us through this for no reason and end up hurting us more?” It scared the fuck out of Magnus to think about the fact that Alexander might hate him if they ever broke up. At least this way he doesn’t run the risk of losing Alexander out of his life completely.

“What relationship doesn’t come with a little risk, Magnus? The question is whether you care about Alec enough to put that fear aside and fight for him. Or are your fears stronger than your feelings for him?” Magnus drew in a shaky breath.

“Cat, I think I love him. More intensely than I have ever loved anyone before.” This was the first time Magnus had said that out loud. It felt liberating. “Oh shit, I’m in love with Alexander.”

“Then go! Fight for him. You deserve to be happy, Magnus, and so does he.” Magnus smiled at her.

“Can you stay the night? I just don’t wanna be alone right now.” Catarina smiled and planted a soft kiss on Magnus’ head.

“Of course. Don’t worry Magnus, we’ll get you your man.” And for the first time in days, Magnus felt like things might be okay after all. He was certainly not going to give up on Alec, not again.  _ I love you, Alexander. _

***

Alec didn’t know what to feel. He hadn’t seen or heard from Magnus since that visit to his apartment. Alec had never had his heartbroken before.  _ But for all the hearts I have broken, I guess I deserved this. _ Alec had tried to move on, and usually, he’s very successful at that, but this was different. Of all his previous flings, none of them had ever managed to make his heartbeat quite as fast or make his knees as weak. Magnus was different. Perhaps that’s why Alec couldn’t get him off his mind. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.  _ I have to let go. _

Suddenly, the light to Alec’s room turned on. He turned his head in the direction of the door to find Izzy standing in the doorway. She sighed as she made her way over to her brother.

“Alec, you can’t keep sulking in your room.” He could hear the concern in her voice. He didn’t blame her. This was, admittedly, very uncharacteristic of him. Alec never ever got upset over a guy before. Ever.

“Yeah, well, I can bloody well try.” Alec snapped. 

“Look, I know it’s hard to lose somebody you care about, but Magnus chose this. You can’t harbor over his decision forever. You deserve to be happy, big brother.” Alec looked at his sister, his blue eyes shining through a thin layer of unshed tears.

“No, Iz. No, you don’t. You have always had Simon by your side. I understand you want me to feel better, but you have no idea what this feels like. Don’t pretend you do.”

“Oh, Alec…” Izzy’s voice was soft. Alec took a deep breath to compose himself. He hadn’t meant to snap at her. 

“I’m fine, Iz. Or I will be. I’ll try. It’s not like I fell in love with Magnus or anything.”  _ Oh, but that’s exactly what it is.  _ Alec couldn’t even convince himself when he said those words, how the fuck was he supposed to convince Izzy?

“No, you’re not fine. I know you, Alec. Better than anyone else. I know you’re not okay, and that’s fine. You’re allowed to feel things. You’re allowed to be upset. But I’m just asking you to let me be there for you. Let me help you get over this.”

“Okay,” he said hesitantly. “As long as you don’t tell your idiot boyfriend about this. He already thinks I pine.”

“Deal,” Izzy said, tackling Alec into a hug. Alec sighed against her shoulder. He closed his eyes, trying to forget those golden eyes and that bright smile.  _ Goodbye, Magnus. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have been pushed into their TWI roles by a meddling demon who feeds on their happiness. It puts them in a deep sleep and the only way to get out there is to find each other in TWI and fall in love. If they can do that, they will automatically fall out of the magical slumber the demon has placed them under. Otherwise, they fall into an eternal sleep. It’s upto Malec to find their way back to each other. It is set after the TWI episode in the show, so they have met each other once already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a parallel for the wedding scene because I need that joy in my life <3 My tumblr: @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane

Magnus was nervous as all fuck. More than he had ever been in his life before. He took long deep breaths to steady himself.  _ I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready. _ The reason for this nervousness was the fact that Magnus had planned to finally ask out Alexander. He had never actually asked anyone out before. People usually approached him. Mostly because, well, he never actually believed that anyone would want to go out with him in the first place. Ever since he had met Alexander, however, that had changed. Alec had given him a new sort of confidence. He made Magnus believe in himself. And so, Magnus was determined to fight for this man. With Catarina’s skills, he had managed to throw together an outfit consisting of black ripped jeans and a sky blue sweater.  _ It matches his eyes.  _ He also let Catarina convince him to paint his nails with a color that matched his sweater. With all that done, Magnus was now standing in front of the large doors of the Institute.

As Magnus entered the Institute, he heard a lot of loud chatter. People seemed to be busy with something - he couldn’t quite tell what. He stood in the lobby, scanning the room for those familiar blue eyes. Unfortunately, Alexander could not be seen anywhere. Dejected, Magnus decided to leave. Perhaps, he should just try again later. However, he heard a voice that changed his mind.  _ Alexander’s voice. _ Magnus turned his head in the direction of the sound and saw Alec walking with a woman he recognized from the local business magazine. He even recognized a few of Alec’s friends. They were all very immaculately dressed, and so of course, was Alec. He was dressed in a button-down shirt with gold lining around the cuffs and the collar. The black pants and the black and gold dress shoes made Alec look a lot taller than Magnus had remembered. Not that he was complaining in any way. Magnus could spend an eternity admiring Alec and his tall frame. Magnus quickly ran a hand through his hair as he saw the group of people walking toward him.  _ Hello, Alexander.  _ Magnus’s breath hitched as he locked eyes with Alec before he went back to his guests.

“Alexander,” Magnus called out. He knew he probably shouldn’t interrupt Alec, but he couldn’t help himself. Gulping down his nervousness, he tried once again.

“Alexander, I love you. I’m sorry for everything I said but I am hopelessly in love with you and I don’t think I can live without you anymore.” Magnus saw Alec’s body tense up as he said that. Magnus could feel his heart pounding in his throat. When Alec turned toward Magnus again, he could see the blaze in his eyes. As Alec began marching directly toward the golden-eyed boy, Magnus could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Before Magnus had the chance to calm himself, he realized that Alec was just a few inches from his face.

“What did you say?” He demanded in a hushed voice. The deep blue in Alec’s seemed to calm Magnus down a little bit.

“I said I love you.”

Alec responded by grabbing Magnus’ collar and smashing his mouth down onto the shorter man’s. Magnus felt himself succumb to the kiss as he slowly wrapped his hands around Alec’s neck. When Alec slowly broke off the kiss, Magnus tried to lean back in for more.

“I love you, too,” Alexander whispered hoarsely against his mouth before he sealed the gap once again.

***

It had been about a week since Alec had last seen Magnus, but thankfully, he had plenty to distract him from those golden eyes. His sister, Simon, and himself had spent the last few days decorating and redesigning the Institute. They had received a lucrative offer from one of the leading businesspersons of New York, Jia Penhallow. Her daughter, Aline, had gone to school with Alec so he had managed to secure an appointment with Ms. Penhallow for today. She was coming to see the Institute, which means Alec couldn’t afford to be distracted. By anything. He checked his phone to find that both Izzy and Simon had prepared the lobby and were waiting for him. He got dressed in a black button-down with gold lining along with the cuffs and collar, smart black dress pants, and beautiful gold and black shoes.  _ Stop thinking about Magnus’ eyes. Stop thinking about Magnus. _

Burying his emotions deep down, Alec made his way to the lobby. Simon and Izzy had really done an amazing job decorating the hotel. He smiled as he made his way over to them. They were already talking to Jia. Alec introduced himself to her and asked Simon to give her a quick brief of themselves as well as the Institute. As Simon was talking, Alec’s gaze fell on one of the little trinkets that lay on the table beside them. A trinket that he had purchased from Magnus’ store.  _ Alec, no. Don’t let this distract you.  _ But the more Alec tried to block his thoughts of Magnus, the deeper they got. As Izzy and Simon led Ms. Penhallow on a tour of the Institute, all Alec could do was nod occasionally. As the tour ended and they reached the lobby again, Alec noticed somebody out of the corner of his eye. A rather familiar figure leaning against the wall by the front door.  _ Magnus. _ Alec’s heart began to race a little quicker and his breath got caught in his throat. Magnus must have noticed Alec looking at him because he saw Magnus smile. Alec quickly turned his head away, not allowing the distraction to get through to him.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was soft. Alec had missed it, and him, so much. “Alexander, I love you. I’m sorry for everything I said but I am hopelessly in love with you and I don’t think I can live without you anymore.”

Every muscle in Alec’s body tensed.  _ Holy fuck, what did he say? _ Alec made his way toward Magnus. As he walked over, he was determined to tell Magnus off for interrupting his meeting with Jia Penhallow, but the sincerity in Magnus’ eyes changed that. His golden eyes were soft, full of hope. As Alec held Magnus’ gaze he realized that he was no more than a few inches away from Magnus’ face.

“What did you say?” He asked, trying to mask the panic in his voice with a tone of authority.

“I said I love you.” All Alec could do was smash his mouth on Magnus’. After a few seconds, when he felt Magnus respond to the kiss, he slowly broke away.

“I love you, too.” He whispered soft enough for just Magnus to hear, before kissing Magnus once again. Apart from the high-pitched screams from Simon in the background, it was everything Alec had dreamed it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have been pushed into their TWI roles by a meddling demon who feeds on their happiness. It puts them in a deep sleep and the only way to get out there is to find each other in TWI and fall in love. If they can do that, they will automatically fall out of the magical slumber the demon has placed them under. Otherwise, they fall into an eternal sleep. It’s upto Malec to find their way back to each other. It is set after the TWI episode in the show, so they have met each other once already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took me so long to update and that it’s so short but like school was absolutely crazy this week. My profs have been very weird, as some of you already know My tumblr: @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane

When Magnus woke up, it felt like he had been asleep for days. His head throbbing as it often did after a long night of drinks, except worse. It took him a minute to remember that both he and Alec had been attacked by a demon that had put them in some sort of eternal slumber. A sort of sleep that caused both Magnus and Alec to temporarily live in this alternate reality. Magnus smiled a little as he realized that it was Alec’s love that had pulled him out of that world. He immediately got up and began searching for his husband.

Magnus found Alec soon enough, in the lobby of the apartment they shared, the apartment where they were attacked. He had a look of worry on his face, not unlike the one Magnus himself had. However, that resolved itself when Magnus’ eyes met Alec’s. Magnus immediately ran toward his husband and hugged him. He felt Alec’s hand wrap around his waist. He had missed what Alec -  _ this _ Alec - smelt like. And while Magnus had loved the look of Alexander in eyeliner, he had certainly missed the Alec he married.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, in a curious tone of voice.

“Hmm?”

“I’m not complaining but how did you find me so fast? How did you know what to do?” Magnus heard Alec chuckle. He slowly broke the hug and took Magnus’ hands in his own, his blue eyes gazing deeply into Magnus’ golden ones.

“I didn’t know what to do. I just knew that you were special, both in this world and that one. When I first met you, Magnus, it took me forever to acknowledge my feelings for you. I guess I didn’t want to make the same mistake again. It took us a long time to get where we are today, and given that opportunity to be with you sooner, I guess part of me  _ did _ know what to do.” Magnus slowly raised his hands to cup his husband’s face and pulled Alec down to his own height. He then smashed his lips on the taller boy’s mouth.

“What was that for?” Alec asked, flustered. Magnus was amazed at how even after a year of their marriage, he could make Alec blush by simply kissing him.

“For saving me.”

“Well,” Alec whispered, slipping his hand around Magnus’ waist. “Then you better thank me properly.” And Magnus was all too happy to oblige.

***

Alec woke up with a sharp pain in his head. As he recollected the events that had led up to this, the pain grew stronger.  _ Magnus. _ With a sharp intake of breath, Alec jumped to his feet and began searching for his husband. The mere thought that Magnus may not have made it back from the other dimension was enough to make Alec’s chest contract.

Fortunately, it didn’t take Alec too long to find his husband. He saw Magnus in the lobby of their apartment, and he felt his body relax. Magnus must have felt the same because before he could do anything Magnus had wrapped his arms around his neck. Alec hugged him back, nuzzling his face in Magnus’ neck ever so gently. Sure, this Magnus may not rock the nerd look like the other one had, but he felt like home and that was what Alec needed.

“Alexander?” He heard Magnus say against his chest.

“Hmm?”

“I’m not complaining but how did you find me so fast? How did you know what to do?”

“I didn’t know what to do. I just knew that you were special, both in this world and that one. When I first met you, Magnus, it took me forever to acknowledge my feelings for you. I guess I didn’t want to make the same mistake again. It took us a long time to get where we are today, and given that opportunity to be with you sooner, I guess part of me  _ did _ know what to do.” Alec responded, taking Magnus’ warm hands into his cold ones. Alec felt Magnus move his hands up Alec’s arms until they were cupping his face. It didn’t take Magnus too long after that to smash his mouth on Alec’s.

“What was that for?” Alec inquired.

“For saving me.”

“Well,” Alec whispered, slipping his hand around Magnus’ waist. “Then you better thank me properly.”


End file.
